


Talent contest

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Suicide Attempt, my headcannon, probably doesnt make sense, this is odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: It's a talent contest.





	Talent contest

Wilford was pissed to say the least, no guns means no fun. There was a talent contest held by the Jim’s and no guns were allowed. Wilford was in a tizzy trying to find something to show up everyone. If he couldn’t show off his sharp shooting he could always…. well could he his jaw was broken, but he could set it just for long enough. Ah yes he can. With a loud hardy laugh that man every ego around his door run Wilford grabbed a beat up gutair and headed off to the stage.

….

Doc performed a nice surgery. Bim carved antlers with such detail it made Dark’s mouth drop open. Yan did a poem to there senpai. King did a dance act with his subjects. Then it was Wilford’s turn, everyone rolled their eyes. He was just a madman after all probably ignored the rules and brought his gun.

.

.

.

What shocked everyone was the face Wilford dragged a stool, and a beat up guitar out. His stance didn’t hold any of the confidence it normally had. Wilford snapped his jaw in place, and began to strum.

(Basically it’s where I want to be from chess)

The room becomes quiet as the haunted tune begins to fill the air. A Angel’s voice from a madman. What also caught the other egos attention as Wilford sang his aura began to pool to create a screen behind him.

A scene began to take hold. It wasn’t a pretty picture, it was a war scene a man in a uniform that looked like Wilford was running across the screen trying to get to a wounded soldier, but the scene cuts immediately to a mansion. The man is sweating and panting on the floor. He fell out of bed. The man writes on a board zero days, erasing the seven days prior. The man then returns back to the bed staring at the inky black of night.

The scene cuts off again now to a scene of the man looking at a one way ticket, and a invitation to a party. The ticket is for a day later then the party. He goes to the party as a last farewell.

The song Wilford is singing changes. (Broken bones by Kaleo)

The scene changes so fast most egos don’t know what happened, but the man now looking like Wilford if all the pink was drained. He was holding a veil and holding his jaw looking at the broken cane. Most connected the dots, and surmised that Wilford’s jaw was broken by it. The man held a gun in his hands. With one breath his lifted it to his head.

One

Two

Three

And the trigger was pulled blood, skull, and brain matter flew out, but the wound closed almost immediately after it happened. The man was crying and again the gun went off. Again he didn’t die.

The scene shifted once again to a graveyard. The man left a pink rose on only certain graves he passed. The scene fades out as Wilford finishes the song. A soft crack of his jaw echos throughout the silent auditorium.

“Oh what did my song leave you speechless. This old dog has got some tricks left.” Wilford laughs not realizing what the others had saw.


End file.
